Accidente
by NickySabel
Summary: Los accidentes ocurren...y le ocurren a cualquiera...¿Que hará House con este caso que será muy, muy personal? Averiguadlo dentro del fic n.n
1. Accidente

Se había quedado después de su turno, ya que House había estado pensando el día entero en el diagnostico de su paciente, pero faltaban unas pruebas que ella se encontraba haciendo.Y Chase había tenido la "delicadeza" de demorarse un chorro en sacar la muestra y entregarsela.  
Mientras pasaba el tiempo en que la solución hacia efecto en la muestra, Cameron caminaba de un lado a otro.

-_House no se preocupa de ninguno de sus pacientes...Toma a cada paciente como una enfermedad y nada más... pero estoy segura de que haría cualquier cosa por resolver la curiosidad que le da saber que tienen sus pacientes...-_

Cuando creyó que la solución ya había hecho efecto volvió a la muestra.  
Salió del Laboratorio al pasillo donde se encontraba House.  
Este, al verla salir le preguntó:

HOUSE-¿Y?  
CAMERON-Tenía razón, ahora hay que empezar el tratamiento y.  
HOUSE-Y en unas cuantas semanas va a estar molestando a su familia.  
CAMERON-Este...Bueno, yo, me voy.  
HOUSE-Claro  
CAMERON-Hasta mañana.  
HOUSE-Claro, mañana nos vemos...

House vió salir a Cameron por la entrada principal del hospital y luego se encargó de iniciar el tratamiento del paciente, que era continuo, así que debía mantenerse en el hospital hasta el día siguiente, allí ya no debería preocuparse más, ya que estaría todo su equipo cuidando de el.

House llamó a Wilson, que se había vuelto a pelear con su esposa y se estaba quedando a dormir en su casa, dejandole algunas recomendaciones.

HOUSE-¿Wilson?  
WILSON-¿Quien más respondería mi movil?  
HOUSE-Eh..Bueno, esta noche no llego a dormir así que puedes ocupar la llave de la manguera de incendios...Ocupa mi cama en vez del sillón, si es que quieres, puede que llegue a desayunar, no lleves a nadie y deja cerrado...y cuando digo nadie...es NA-DIE  
WILSON:O.K.

House no alcanzó a escuchar esto, había colgado.

Mientras Cameron cogía las llaves de su bolso y abría el auto.  
Prendió el motor, colocó una estación de radio y partió rumbo a su casa.  
------------------------------------------------·-----------------------------------------------

Ya había pasado casi una hora y a House le dió hambre.  
Lamentablemente, las maquinas de confites y dulces del hospital se recargaban con golosinas al día siguiente, así que decidió bajar a una de las tiendas cercanas al hospital.  
Al cruzar la calle, vió como una de las ambulancias salía con la sirena prendida y a toda velocidad.  
No le dió mayor importancia y caminó por la calle hasta que encontró una tienda de alimentos.  
Entró en ella y sacó una "basket" y colocó unas cuantas cosas, mas bien dicho, muchas cosas, al fin de cuentas, la noche iba a ser larga y aburrida.  
Para su mala suerte, la cajera era una principiante y se demoraba en codificar cada cosa.  
Y para peor decía en voz alta cada una de las cosas que sacaba de la "basket"

CAJERA-...Este, haber, papas fritas... 07305412... piruletas... 07897215.. no, no, eso es para las galletas...

House se estaba hartando.  
Más bien dicho, se hartó.

-Ey, que para estar perdiendo el tiempo mejor lo hago en casa... no podrías ir un tanto más rapido.

En la fila para pagar sus productos ya habían en promedio unas trece personas, y esa niña no se apuraba.

En unos momentos salió de una oficina una mujer madura y pidió disculpas a los clientes.

-Perdonen, estamos con personas nuevas hoy, practicantes y aún no han aprendido a usar correctamente los datos.-Se giró a ver a la joven que estaba en esa caja y amablemente le corrigió-La codificación de datos se usa solo en verduras, carnes, pan y frutas, en el resto de las cosas usas el visor.

-Si señora.

-Nuevamente, disculpen.

House estaba en frente de la fila y había escuchado la conversación, sin embargo esa noche iba a ser muy larga y no tenía animos de molestar a nadie.

-Gracias por su compra.

House esbozó una casi inperceptible sonrisa.Luego, al ir saliendo de la tienda vió que en la televisión de la tienda salían los nuevos horarios de su serie, que en la ultima semana no había podido ver por culpa de su consulta y la gruñona de Cuddy que le pillaba cada vez que trataba de escapar.  
Además vió el adelanto del capítulo siguiente.

Se demoró tanto en salir, que cuando ingresó de nuevo en el hospital, la ambulancia que minutos antes había salido, ya estaba de vuelta.  
Al reconocerlo, un paramedico le pidió que despejara la entrada al hospital.

House se apresuró a entrar y despejó en lo posible la entrada.Iba a subir en el ascensor, cuando el mismo paramedicole pidió la pasada.

House al dar el paso a la camilla, pensó en la gravedad que debía tener el asunto, ya que para lo único que subían a la gente era en los casos más graves, ya que llevaban a los accidentados que necesitaban atención inmediata, de urgencia y peligro.

Por los golpes y magulladuras que tenía la persona en la camilla, House no la había podido reconocer, pero cuando fijó su rostro en el de ella, la reconoció.

Tenía toda su cara inchada, unas cuantas fracturas y tal vez, una lesión cerebral.  
Al verla así su mundo se vino abajo.


	2. Tal vez

House se apresuró a entrar y despejó en lo posible la entrada.Iba a subir en el ascensor, cuando el mismo paramedicole pidió la pasada.

House al dar el paso a la camilla, pensó en la gravedad que debía tener el asunto, ya que para lo único que subían a la gente era en los casos más graves, ya que llevaban a los accidentados que necesitaban atención inmediata, de urgencia y peligro.

Por los golpes y magulladuras que tenía la persona en la camilla, House no la había podido reconocer, pero cuando fijó su rostro en el de ella, la reconoció.

Tenía toda su cara inchada, unas cuantas fracturas y tal vez, una lesión cerebral.  
Al verla así su mundo se vino abajo.

------------------------------------·-----------------------------------------------------------

Nunca había visto tan mal a Cameron.  
La cara dulce que ella solía mostrar estaba inchada por las contusiones. Subió corriendo las escaleras( todo lo permitido por su pierna).  
Aun con el problema de su pierna llegó antes que el ascensor.

Abrió las puertas de par en par para permitir la entrada a la camilla.

Cuando la camilla llegó, House se situó tras los ventanales de la sala de urgencias.

Las enfermeras, paramedicos y el medico a cargo desinfectaron las heridas, cosieron las heridas y se le vendaron las manos y cabeza por fracturas y contusiones.

Al tratar de volverla en sí fue imposible.  
Estaba en coma.

House salió de tras las ventanillas y caminó hasta donde se encontraba el doctor a cargo de Cameron.

Peterson, se que como doctor a cargo del turno nocturno te toca atender este caso, pero quiero saber si me podría encargar de esta paciente...- House sabía que siendo borde en esta ocasion no iba a sacar nada bueno, trató de ser amable y lo fue.

Sabes que yo no puedo autorizar esto-Respondió el doctor-Sin embargo, llama a Cuddy, ella no va a negar tu participación en este caso, y yo tampoco...

Claro...-House sacó su movil de la chaqueta ue llevaba y marcó el número de Cuddy-¿Hablas tu o le hablo yo?

Habla tu... Al fin de cuentas, Cuddy te creerá, sabiendo que es Cameron...

-Ya esta marcando, gracias-House escuchó la voz de Cuddy con musica de fondo por el telefono-Hola.

-Sí, habla Cuddy/-Soy House.../-¿Que quieres?/- Necesito tu consentimiento sobre atender a un paciente... el doctor Peterson esta a cargo, pero quiero encargarme yo de la paciente.../-y supongo que el no quiere.../-Quiere, pero debes permitirlo.../-¿y por qué tanto interés en un paciente..?/-Es que es una paciente...y es Cameron.

Un grito ahogado se escuchó a través de la línea por parte de Cuddy.

-¿Como que Cameron,que ha pasado?/-Aún no lo sé, pero permiteme el caso.../-¿cual es el estado de Cameron?/-Ingresó inconciente y ahora está en coma.../-House, puedes tomar el caso/-Gracias./-Bye/-Bye...

Colgó el telefono y mostrandolo comunicó al doctor Peterson que el caso ya era suyo.

La camilla fue llevada a la habitación contigua a la del paciente de House, quien puso una silla frente a los ventanales de ambas habitaciones, giró los monitores y se sentó a pensar sobre ambos pacientes.

"-El paciente mejora conforme pasan las horas...Sin embargo de Cameron no puedo esperar lo mismo...-Suspiró dejando escapar el malestar que le producía la situación- Según Peterson fue un accidente automovilistico... No se pueden determinar causas anteriores al choque, ya que según los testigos solo trató de evitar atropellar a un perro y perdió el control...-volvió a suspirar, esta vez con resignación- Ya veremos que pasa en esta noche."

---------------------------------·------------------------------------

Llevaba varias horas viendo los monitores.  
Cinco para ser exactos y ya lo estaba venciendo el sueño.

Su cabeza estaba apoyada contra la pared y su bastón en pligrosa posición de resbalo.  
Estuvo a punto de caerse de la silla.

Pensó que deberia tomarse un café.

Se paró de su silla y caminó hasta su oficina.

Buscó la cafetera donde Cameron siempre dejaba su exquisito café con canela y miel.

Estaba frío.Encendió la cafetera, puso el café a hervir, mientras con el mando encendía el televisor.A esa hora solo daban noticias. En el momento de encender la televisión hablaban de un accidente, el de Cameron más especificamente y confirmaron las declaraciones del doctor Peterson.  
"...el conductor del vehículo según testigos del hecho evito chocar a un perro que salió ileso, sin embargo la conductora del automovil, identificada como Allison Cameron esta internada de gravedad en el hospital Princeton Plaisboro donde es parte del equipo de diagnostas..."  
Apagó la T.v.

¿Quién había dado toda es información?... ya no importaba, además ya había hervido el cafe en la cafetera y House no podía seguir viendo las imagenes del auto destrozado de Cameron.

Volvió a la silla frente a las habitaciones de Cameron y el paciente.A decir verdad, el paciente no estaría allí mas que unos cuantos días , pero ella, ella podría no salir del hospital nuevamente con vida...


	3. Recurso

_Volvió a la silla frente a las habitaciones de Cameron y el paciente.A decir verdad, el paciente no estaría allí mas que unos cuantos días , pero ella, ella podría no salir del hospital nuevamente con vida._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------·------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_7.45 a.m. Hospital Universitario Princeton Plaisboro.  
Oficina de House.

-¿Sabes dónde esta House?-Chase se estaba impacientando, en menos de tres cuartos de hora Foreman había hecho 10 veces la misma pregunta.

-Por decima vez, no...-Dijo con voz cansada, sin despegar su vista de la revista que tenía frente a sí.

-Y Cameron tampoco está...-dijo con un tono un tanto pervertido.

-Uh! no sabes como me huele a romance...-dijo con tono irónico Chase.

De pronto, frente a la puerta, se encontraba Cuddy.

-¿House no está aquí?

-No, el no está...

-¿Y saben donde tienen a Cameron?

-¿Cameron?- dijeron al unisono Chase y Foreman.

-Claro,¿O no saben que tuvo un accidente?

Ambos se miraron a la cara.  
Movieron negativamente la cabeza.  
Cuddy levantó las manos e hizo un bufido de cansancio.

Salieron todos de la Oficina, Cuddy seguida de ambos hombres.

Encontraron a House frente a la habitación del paciente.

-Hola -dijo Cuddy con leve tono de voz.

-Hola...-House respondió con tono aburrido.

-Y...¿Ya sabes..?

-Lo único que sé es que tuvo un accidente... chocó contra la barrera de contención... Me enteré por las noticias.

-Y¿aún está en coma?

-Sí...y nada, ningún cambio...

Cuddy mentalmente iba haciendo arreglos en la estructura que tenía hasta el momento ese equipo.

-Chase y Foreman van a encargarse de tu paciente-dijo a House- tu te encargarás de Cameron, con mi equipo anterior...O.K?-preguntó mirando a House.

House miró a Cuddy.

-De acuerdo...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que Cameron había ingresado como paiente al hospital y todo seguía igual.

Ahora, Wilson pasaba cada tarde a hablar con House.Quería hacerle entrar en razón, ya que en esas tres semanas no había salido del hospital.  
Estaba durmiendo mal. Un sillón reclinable no era buena cama.  
Se podría agravar su lesión.  
Pero parecía que a House eso ya no le importara.

Una tarde, mientras conversaban, Wilson volvió a explicar su preocupación a su amigo.

-Greg...Deberías volver a tu casa...aunque sea por las noches...-dijo en tono preocupado Wilson.

-Aprecio tu preocupación, pero no puedo, ella puede despertar en cualquier minuto...

-Pero si despertase te podrían avisar...

-Y llegaría en 15 o mas minutos...-dijo rápido y en un tono elevado de voz, el cual bajo para proseguir-prefiero estar aqui...

-Esto te va a hacer mal...Tal vez, ella ni siquiera vaya a...

-No lo digas...-dijo House marcando silaba con silaba- ella es fuerte...

-House...

-No trates de convencerme-le interrumpió House- no voy a hacerte caso...Lo siento...

Y se paró del asiento en el que estaba en la oficina de Wilson y salió.Sí, era verdad.  
Podría ser que ella jamás despertara. Que jamás saliera de el hospital, pero el iba a hacer todo lo posible para que eso no sucediera.

Unos días despues de esa conversación el pulso de Cameron comenzó a descender.House, que justo había ido al comedor a buscar algo de comer, llegó un tanto más tarde al procedimiento.  
Ya habían estado casi 6 minutos intentando reanimarla, pero nada, no reaccionaba y el puso ya no existía.  
A House solo le quedó un recurso, un ultimo y desesperado recurso.


	4. Shock

_ Ya habían estado casi 6 minutos intentando reanimarla, pero nada, no reaccionaba y el puso ya no existía._

_ A House solo le quedó un recurso, un ultimo y desesperado recurso._

_------------------------------------------------------------------·------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-_Jajajaja- reía Wilson ante la cara de aburrimiento de House- ¿Pero como se te ocurrió hacer eso..?

-Era lo único que no se había intentado...

-Pero ya poniendonos serio- dijo Wilson calmandose y con tono serio- esto se complicó aún más.

-Sí, de eso ya me dí cuenta.

-Antes estaba en coma, pero ahora, ella esta despierta, pero inconciente...

-¿Shok post traúmatico?-dijo House más para el que para Wilson-sí, podía ser...

-¿Que dijiste?

-Que puede ser un shock post traumático.

-Es un shock post traumatico...

-Creo que mejor yo regreso a la habitación de Cameron...

-Claro...Pero antes prometeme algo...

-¿Qué?

-Que si a mi me llega a pasar lo que a Cameron, y tu estás de doctor a cargo, me dejas morir antes de hacerme respiracion boca a boca...

-Claro que te lo prometo, tu no estas tan lindo como ella- dijo House irónico...o tal vez no...

-Ya, entonces, me voy y tu deberías ir a ver a Cameron...

-Claro...

-------------------------------------------------·-------------------------------------------------

House estaba frente a la habitación de Cameron.  
Alguien se acercó a espaldas de el.

-Ya hablé con el abogado-dijo Cuddy quien estaba tras House- como a Cameron no ha venido a verla ningún familiar no se te levantaran cargos, pero debes tener cuidado...

-¿Cuidado con que?, solo hice un procedimiento y ...

-¿Solo un procedimiento?, si hubiera habido familia de por medio te aseguro que no hubiese sido solo un procedimiento, hubiera sido abuso...-suspiró cansada de regañarle-pero, ya no hay de que preocuparse.

-Para mí sí-pensó House...

Luego, Cuddy se alejó, dejando a House solo frente a la habitación.

Definitivamente no podría volver a entrar en un poco de tiempo, lo que había pasado le había impactado.

** \FLASHBACK//**

House entró en la habitación y vió que estaban reanimando a Cameron.

Sin embargo, el pulso de Cameron ya estaba perdido.Y solo se le ocurrió eso. Respiracion y presión.  
Y ella abrió los ojos, chocando directamente con los de él, cuando una voz tras el le dijo: "ya tenemos pulso"  
Luego, Cameron quedó mirando a la nada.

**\FIN FLASHBACK//**

House se sentó frente a la habitación. Si bien Cameron ya no seguía en coma, y había abierto los ojos, seguía "inconciente".

Y el no podía verle mirarlo sin reconocerle.  
Sin que lo mirara a el directamente.  
Sin que reaccionara...  
El simplemente debía dejar pasar un tiempo antes de verla...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olas!!  
Me gusta ver como han reaccionado frente al fic,no pensé que les iba a gustar.

1.No voy a matar a Cameron(al menos por ahora, no)

2.Sí...House estaba bastante desesperado, pero tampoco va a rezar...

Si, se que estuvo muy plasta el capítulo, pero es que, como decirlo, se me a cortado un poco la inspiracion, mi muso(jaja) inspirativo ya no esta..o sea, ya no le veo...  
Dejen review, seran agradecidos...

KDT  
Kuddy


	5. Rendirse o no hacerlo

_Y el no podía verle mirarlo sin reconocerle.  
Sin que lo mirara a el directamente.  
Sin que reaccionara...  
El simplemente debía dejar pasar un tiempo antes de verla...  
------------------------------------------------------·------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ya habían pasado seis años desde que House atendía a Cameron.  
Y ella seguía igual.  
Ausente.  
Y,como día tras día, la visitaba.

Llegó al hospital en su auto.  
Ese día no le había tocado trabajar, pero de todas formas el fue al hospital.  
A visitarle.  
A verle.  
A hablarle, aunque ella no le escuchara.

Luego de estar casi media hora dentro de la habitación, salió.  
No porque quisiera, sino que desde hace algunos minutos Wilson le miraba a través de los ventanales.

Tal vez venía a darle la perorata de todos los días.

-Hola- dijo House, saliendo de la habitación- pensé que estabas trabajando...

-Y yo creí que disfrutarías tu día libre- dijo Wilson casi regañandole.

-Lo estoy disfrutando- dijo evitando mirarle

-¿Hasta cuándo te torturas?-Wilson había levantado el tono de voz, cosa que no hacia muy seguido- House, disfruta tu día libre... y cuando hablo de disfrutar, me refiero a que lo pases fuera del hospital...

-James,¿preferirías que estuviera, solo, en mi casa, con una cerveza en una mano, el mando de t.v. en la otra, la vicodina a un lado y yo con audífonos puestos?-Ironizó House-¿Crees acaso que disfrutaría más mi día de esta forma?

-Definitivamente...ya no lo sé...-Dijo Wilson calmandose-Ya no lo sé...

Wilson se dió vuelta y caminó unos cuantos pasos, pero la voz de House le detuvo.

-Para volver a esos días tendría que rendirme...

-Greg- dijo Wilson sin voltearse- Yo creo que ya... que ya es hora...creo que ya deberías rendirte...

House no alcanzó a rebatirle nada, Wilson había caminado un poco y giro en las escaleras, para luego bajarlas.

House luego haría lo mismo, sin embargo el saldría del hospital en vez de permanecer en el.

Caminó por la capa de nieve que había en la entrada.  
Caminó hasta una banquilla y se sentó.  
No le importó el frío que le rodeaba.  
El sweter era demasiao delgado para exponerse a esas temperaturas, pero a el ya no le importaba.  
Estaba lo suficientemente frío interiormente como para sentir el frío exterior.

Luego de contemplar a una pareja y varias personas que pasaban por el lugar, decidió ponerse de pie y volver a entrar.

Pasó a la oficina por una taza de café.  
Luego se retiró a la habitación de Cameron.  
Al entrar no le vió, ya que estaba con la taza de por medio.  
Pero en cuanto la vió soltó la taza sobre el velador y no logró reprimir el llanto.

¿Por qué lloraba?  
¿Acaso lo que Wilson le había dicho le habría afectado?  
¿Acaso la opción de rendirse le estaba asaltando?  
¿Acaso rendirse era una opción?

Aún llorando se apoyó en el regazo de Cameron.

"_Tal vez nunca vuelva a escuchar tu voz..."-_susurró House, tomando la mano de Cameron-_"Tal vez nunca vuelvas a llorar por mi culpa...al menos no volvería a dañarte...pero tampoco volvería a verte sonreír..."-_apretó un poco la mano de Cameron y, al obviamente no obtener respuesta su llanto aumentó y reposo, ahora en su totalidad, la cabeza en el regazo de Cameron-_¿Que debo hacer?''  
_

De pronto se congeló.  
Su mano habia sido apresada por otra y antes de poder reaccionar sintió que le miraban.  
Levantó la vista y el llanto se hizo, en lo posible, más fuerte.

-Nno...no...llore...pp...por...por favor...


	6. Despertar

De pronto se congeló.  
Su mano habia sido apresada por otra y antes de poder reaccionar sintió que le miraban.  
Levantó la vista y el llanto se hizo, en lo posible, más fuerte.

-Nno...no...llore...pp...por...por favor...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casi le dio un infarto. Hacía seis años que no escuchaba esa voz.

Abrió los ojos temeroso de lo que se iba a encontrar, pero las lágrimas no le dejaron ver nada así que se pasó la mano rudamente por la cara para secárselas.

Cameron le estaba mirando.  
House sonrió. Y al mismo tiempo empezó a temblar entero.  
Le estaba mirando de verdad.

-¿Sabes quién soy? – preguntó esperanzado.

Cameron continuaba mirándole a los ojos, algo ausente, pero mirándole al fin y al cabo.

- Sabes quién soy? – insistió con el corazón en un puño.

-¿Mhhh¿Dónde… estoy?- dijo Cameron, ignorando la pregunta de House.

-Cameron, estas en el hospital...

-¿Cameron?-Iba a levantarse pero house se lo impidió- Hey!, manten alejadas tus manos...

-Disculpa...?- dijo el alterandose- solo lo hice porque podias marearte...

-Seguro...-dijo ironicamente-¿Quien es Cameron?, yo fui la que preguntó donde estaba...

-Tu eres Cameron...

-No, yo no soy Cameron...yo soy...emmm...

-Si eres Cameron, perdiste la memoria, supongo...

-¿Quién eres tú? – comenzaba a inquietarse -… ¿Quién soy yo?

-Tranquila. Si no te calmas no podremos hablar y no sabrás nada.

-¿Que sabes de mi?

-Bien... tu eres doctora...

-¿Doctora?

-Es una profesión donde vez personas y...

-Y curas enfermedades...

-¿Recuerdas algunas cosas?

-Cosas básicas… pero de mi vida, nada… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Soy House. Gregory House, doctor y jefe de la unidad de diagnostico, desde hace once años soy tu jefe, bueno, hace seis tuviste el accidente y...

-¿Un accidente?¿Por eso estoy aqui?

-Claro... y te pido disculpas...

-¿Disculpas?¿Acaso tu me chocaste?

-No, pero ese día te quedaste hasta tarde por culpa y capricho mio, te deje haciendo unos examenes y...

-Disculpa que te interrumpa, pero acaso¿Tu me chocaste?

-No...

-¿Tu ibas manejando el carro?

-Nop...

-¿Me llamaste mientras manejaba?

-Noo...

-Entonces creo que la unica responsable fui yo...-cerró un poco los ojos y los volvió a abrir- Ups! parece que tenias razón, Greg, me mareé...

-No me gusta que me digan así, además, soy el doctor House, dime House...

-Suena como si fueras muy viejo...Además, Greg te viene con la camisa- y sonrió con una risa cortisima.

-Bien, voy a hablar con mi equipo para que te chequeen, Ali...

-¿Ali¿A quien llamas Ali?

-A ti, Allison Cameron...

-Mejor dime Cam...

-Esta bien...Bye, Cam...

Salió de la habitación confundido.  
¿Que había sido eso?

Estaba contento con que hubiera despertado, por algo le había tenido confianza a sus instintos de dejarla volver.

-Bien, a trabajar...

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Actualizé al fin!!  
Espero que sigan leyendo mi historia, que faltan pocos capis, espero xd...

Se que esta cortito pero es que tenía una idea, la escribi, se me olvido guardar los cambios y se corto la luz ¬¬...¬.¬ y luego al volver a escribir la idea resumi todo...

Diganme que les parece, continuo pronto, bye


	7. Te quise olvidar

-Esta bien...Bye, Cam...

Salió de la habitación confundido.  
¿Que había sido eso?

Estaba contento con que hubiera despertado, por algo le había tenido confianza a sus instintos de dejarla volver.

-Bien, a trabajar...  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Y bien? – preguntó House cuando vió entrar a Chase y a Foreman

- Es asombroso –reconoció Chase

-Sus reflejos son muy buenos. Tiene muchas posibilidades de recuperarse en un cien por cien- agregó Foreman. 

-Pensamos en iniciar la rehabilitacion desde mañana...-dijo Chase sentandose en una silla cercana a la ventana- Así recupera un poco la movilidad de las piernas y vuelve a ejercitarse, durante estos años a perdido mucho peso y necesitamos que lo recupere...

-Bien, no se preocupen mas, yo me encargo, vayan a almorzar...

-Gracias, Robert¿vienes?

-Claro, Eric...-Chase se paró de la silla y caminó junto a House.

Cuando ya se hubieron alejado lo bastante como para no poder oirle House soltó un bufido de cansancio.

-Espero que terminen pronto, si siguen comportandose así tendré que andar con gafas de sol para no ver...

-¿Perdón, decía algo?

-Claro, que pases a avisarle a Cuddy...

-Seguro...

Salieron de la sala dandose de manotazos en los hombros, como dos perfectos enamorados en guerra.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya llevaban tres semanas de ejercicios y al fin había logrado mantenerse en pie, sin embargo no daba ni un paso.

Ese día House había hecho una excepcion y en vez de ir a verla directo a la sala de ejercicios prefirió pasar a la habitación.  
Pensó encontrarla despierta y con ropa de deporte, mas comoda, pero la encontró tendida bajo las sabanas.  
Minutos después de haber entrado, creyendola dormida, ella se corrió el tapado y le dejo verle.

-Haz estado mucho rato ahí parado y no haz dicho nada...

-Pensé que dormías...

-No, no puedo...

-Conozco esa letra...por cierto¿por qué hoy no hiciste rehabilitación?

-No quiero...

-¿Que no quieres?

-No quiero seguir intentando algo que no voy a lograr...

-¿Como sabes que no lo vas a lograr?

-Primero, me demoré tres semanas en apenas ponerme en pie...Segundo, no voy a lograr mantenerme en mi trabajo si no se nada...Además, olvidé quien soy...Y estoy cansada de seguir intentando levantarme estando sola...

House se sintió mal.  
¿De verdad en todo este tiempo ella no habia sentido su apoyo?  
Acaso...¿acaso no era suficiente lo que hacía?

-Perdoname...

Salió dejando a Cameron confundida.  
¿Por que le habría pedido perdón?  
¿Por qué, si no había nada por lo que disculparse?

-Greg...

En los días siguientes House no siguió visitandola.  
Perdía el tiempo pasando consulta, incluso, a veces para sorpresa de ellos, tambien les hacía la consulta a Foreman y a Chase.  
A veces, cuando habían pocos pacientes ayudaba en Urgencias.  
Comía junto a Wilson, pero pronto dejo de hacerlo para que tuviera mas privacidad con Cuddy.  
No sabía que hacer para no ir a ver a Cameron.

Ya habían pasado 5 semanas, un mes y cinco días y el no había ido a verla.  
Los nervios lo tenían consumido.  
Pero ella lo había dicho.  
Se sentía sola.  
El no significaba compañia alguna para ella.  
A ella no le importaba si estaban todo el día juntos.  
Eso no significaba nada.

-Ya estoy cansado de seguir esperando...

House se estaba rindiendo ante su propuesta de no ir a verla.  
Sin embargo no tuvo que esperar mucho para volver a ver a Cameron, ya que entró por la puerta de su oficina, caminando, apoyada en dos bastones.

-Hola...

-Ho...buenos días...

-Mira, ya logre caminar...

-Si, veo que haz avanzado mucho más sin mí...

-¿Que crees?, cuando dejaste de ir, el primer día dije, Ah debe haber estado ocupado...El segundo, te esperé tooodo el día...despues pensé que ya no ibas a venir...y dije, bah, si no viene debe ser porque es un doctor ocupado...pero ayer va a verme la doctora Wilson...o Lisa como me pide que la llame y me dice que si ya habías ido a verme...y le dije que no, que debías estar ocupado y me dice, que va, si ha estado pidiendo trabajo extra porque tiene tiempo libre...

-¿Ya y...?-dijo House dejando a un lado la pelotita con la que jugaba

-¿Por qué no haz ido a visitarme?

-¿Por qué tendría que visitarte?

-Porque me lo prometiste, prometiste que jamás me ibas a dejar sola...

-Tienes razón, yo prometí eso pero...-House le dió la espalda mientras caminaba hacia el sofá-...pero... espera... eso yo lo prometí cuando aun estabas en coma...

-Si...¿Y?

-Que no deberías recordarlo...

-¿No?

-No...¿No te habrás estado haciendo la enferma?

-Claro, lo confieso...Yo fingí un accidente automovilistico, fingí entrar en coma...fingí despertar de pronto y si, me fingí sin memoria...

-Entiendo, no tienes que ser ironica-dijo House tratando de parecer sereno, sin embargo en su interior pensaba si acaso ella sabría lo de...

Mejor dejaba de pensar en eso. 

-Bien, lamento no haberte visitado...Ahora volvamos a tu habitación, supongo que ya caminaste lo suficiente por mi...

-Veo que ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que no hablamos...mi alta se espera para hoy, solo falta que tu la firmes...

-De acuerdo...vamos a por ella.

-La tengo yo...

-Bien¿tienes boli?

-No...

-Entonces, vamos a la ventanilla, allí siempre tienen y aprovechamos de entregarla inmediatamente

-Seguro...

-¿Por cierto...quién te prestó ropa?

-La doctora Wilson...

-Claro...

Salieron de la oficina y recorrieron el pasillo.  
Luego de pasar por la ventanilla, House presiona el boton del ascensor para desender hasta el estacionamiento.

Mientras van en el ascensor Cameron mira extrañada a House.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

-A mi casa...

-No yo de verdad quiero saber a dónde vamos...

-Mira, cuando tuviste el accidente vivías en un apartamento bastante comodo, pero solo lo arrendabas...

-Entiendo... ¿Y mis cosas?

-Por eso vas a mi casa, todas las guarde allí...

-Pero eso debió interferir con tu vida privada...

-Tranquila, yo no tengo vida privada...

En ese momento el ascensor se abrió, dandoles pasó al estacionamiento.

-Y...¿Cual es tu auto?

-Yo no tengo auto...

-¿A no?, entonces...¿Que tienes?

-Moto...

Cameron caminó siguiendo a House.No recordaba que era una moto.

-Disculpa...¿Qué es una moto?

-Esto es una moto...

Frente a ellos la flamante moto de House.

-Ven, sube...

-No se subirme a una moto...

-Tranquila... yo mesiento y dejo mi bastón aqui...Tu te sientas atras mío...se que cabras porque ya te haz sentado allí... y me abrazas fuerte, sin soltarme...

-Pero...Y mis bastones...¿Que hago con ellos?

-Apoyalos contra mi y tu abrazate muy fuerte a mi para evitar que se caigan.

-Esta bien...

House le presto el casco a Cameron y se lo puso ya que ella no sabía.  
Luego, encendió el motor y salieron del hospital.  
De cuanto en cuanto House aumentaba la velocidad,haciendo que Allison se aferrase mas a el.  
Situación que no incomodaba, ni al uno ,ni al otro.

-Sujetate fuerte, Cam, vamos a casa...


	8. Viviendojuntos camascompartidas

House le presto el casco a Cameron y se lo puso ya que ella no sabía.  
Luego, encendió el motor y salieron del hospital.  
De cuanto en cuanto House aumentaba la velocidad,haciendo que Allison se aferrase mas a el.  
Situación que no incomodaba, ni al uno ,ni al otro.

-Sujetate fuerte, Cam, vamos a casa...

* * *

Al llegar, casi a las once de la mañana , a la casa de House, lo primero que hizo Cameron fue ponerse algo de ropa, que él tenía en maletas.  
Cuando faltaba un cuarto para el mediodía, Gregory se puso a cocinar.  
Tal vez no tenía la mano de Wilson para la cocina, pero en casi veinte años había vivido de lo que sabía cocinar, las comidas rápidas, Wilson y el hospital.  
Así, mientras cocinaba unos carpaccios y unas tazas de arroz, sonó el teléfono y antes de poder contestar escucho la voz de Cameron.

-Aló? Casa de Gregory House...-dijo como contestación- Ay! Hola, Si soy yo...-dijo siguiendo la conversación- Si, yo le digo...por supuesto...claro...cariños, mañana nos vemos...si, me cuido...

House salió de la cocina cuando sintió el sonido del teléfono al colgar ella.

-¿Quién era?

-Era Lisa, dijo que te da el día libre...además, que mañana me quiere ver en el hospital, quiere que empieze a trabajar como sea, incluso dijo que hasta que recupere la memoria puedo borrarte la pizarra y hacerte el cafe...así me adapto...

-Como sea...yo igual pensaba en ir enseñandote todo de a poco para que puedas trabajar y ganar algo...

-Yo pensaba lo mismo, no quiero ser una carga para nadie...Y nadie, es nadie...

-Bien, ahora sientate en la mesa, voy a servir...

-¿Te ayudo?

-No, sientate...tranquila...

-De acuerdo...

House le sirvió a Cameron, luego se sirvió un plato el mismo y dispuso dos platos con ensalada.  
Al terminar de comer, House lavó los platos, esta vez ayudado por Cameron.

Luego, Greg pasó algunas maletas de un armario a la pieza de él.

-Cameron, si te da sueño puedes dormir aqui-dijo gritando desde la habitación- el baño esta justo al frente.

Cameron ya había recorrido la casa.  
Sabía que la única habitación en la parte de abajo de la casa era esa que House le estaba ofreciendo.

-¿Dónde vas a dormir tú?

-Arriba...

-Pero...tu pierna te va a doler...

-He estado con menos dolor...

-No mientas-dijo entrando en la habitación- haz tomado casi seis vicodinas en la ultima media hora...-continuo mientras se acercaba a House- Ya sé, se me ocurrió algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Greg, durmamos juntos...

-¿Que qué?

-Ay! somos adultos, y asi ninguno tendría problemas...di que sí...

-Pero me muevo mucho y me demoro en dormir...

-No importa, podemos hablar y acostumbrarnos...anda, di que sí...

-Esta bien...

Luego, House sacó de un armario una cartera y se la entregó a Allison, quien se había sentado al pie de la cama.  
Estaba pesada, por lo que debía contener algo y ella, curiosa por saber de que se trataba la abrió.  
Dentro, solo habían cuadernos...  
Pero representaban una vida...  
Su vida, pues eran los diarios de vida que había escrito para recordar cosas importantes.  
Se puso a leerlos, Greg la miraba en un principio, luego, salió de la habitación para que ella tuviera más privacidad.  
Allí se relataba gran parte de su vida, a partir de cuando tenía casi 10 años.

Cunado el reloj marcó las nueve y media, en la habitación entró House trayendo con si una bandeja.  
En ella había carne y arroz, además de un jugo y ensalada.  
La dejó junto a Cameron y volvió a salir.  
Regresó a los pocos segundos llevando otra y de igual forma, la colocó junto a Cameron, se sentó y comió, lugo de apoyar la bandeja en sus piernas.

-Gracias, está...está muy bueno...

-De nada, y gracias, no sé cocinar mucho...

Y luego silencio.  
Algo que no les molestó, pues no era de esos silencios pesados, sino de esos en que se siente tranquilidad.

Al terminar de comer, House levantó su bandeja y la llevó a la cocina.  
Luego tomó la de Cameron y la llevó al mismo lugar.  
Ella le había seguido al salir de la habitación.  
Se opuso a que él lavara la loza, porque si bien era su casa, ella no quería sentirse inutil.  
Así que lavó los platos, los vaso y luego limpió las bandejas.  
House secó todo lo que ella había lavado y lo guardó.  
Luego, el se fue a acostar, estaba agotado y sabía que le iba a costar dormirse.  
Ella dijo que iría pronto.  
El asintió y fue al dormitorio.  
Allison llegó pocos minutos después.  
Había leído casi todos los diarios.  
Sus escritos eran pobres, no tenían mucha información.  
Y aún le quedaban dos diarios.  
Uno lo leyó en el living, pero pasaban de las diez cuando terminó ydecidió ir a acostarse.  
Ya leería el último.  
Fue al domitorio, con animos de acostarse y entró despacio para no despertar a Greg.  
Su sorpresa fue mayuscula cuando lo encontró despierto y leyendo.

-Pensé que dormías...

-Ya te dije que me cuesta hacerlo...¿Te vas a acostar?

-Si, pero no tengo pijama...

-Saca el que está en el segundo cajón del mueble del baño...

Cameron salió de la pieza solo para dirigirse al baño.  
Encontró inmediatamente lo que era para ella.  
Se lo puso y le quedó de maravilla.

-Por cierto- gritó House desde la cama- Si quieres lavarte los dientes hay un cepillo celeste sin uso en el botiquín, tras el espejo.

Cameron termino pocos minutos después en el baño y fue a acostarse.  
Al llegar abrió el lado contrario al que se encontraba House y se colocó de espalda a él.

-Buenas noches...

-Buenas noches...¿Te molesta si dejo la luz encendida?

-No, quiero terminar de leer esto...

Cada uno por su lado siguio leyendo, de espaldas al otro y en silencio.  
De pronto, Cameron se sobresaltó.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Nada...es que aquí sale que te besé...

-Ah!... Es que querías robarme un poco de sangre para..pero eso debe salir allí...

-Claro...

Minutos después volvió a reinar la calma.  
El tiempo iba pasando y Cameron sintió sueño, pero quería terminar de leer ese diario.  
Después de casi un cuarto de hora tranquilos, ella volvió a sobresaltarse.

-Llegué al último día en que escribí antes del accidente...

Ella se sentó en la cama.  
House se incorporó, quedando en la misma pocisión que ella.  
Se sacó los lentes de lectura y le miróa la cara.  
Ella volvió a hablar.

-Y allí dice que me iba a casar con Chase...apenas un día después...

House tragó nervioso.  
Miró fija y seriamente a Cameron.

-Yo...yo ya lo sabía...

* * *

**Perdon por el atraso pero es que la idea no salía...**

**Y al fin me quedo mas o menos cm queria...  
Proximo capitulo lueguito**


End file.
